Planetarium
by deadstrawberries
Summary: Life: Already complicated enough as it is. It definitely doesn’t help to be sixteen years old, in high school, with your own personal guardian angel. At least not when you realize that just maybe, you’re starting to fall for said guardian angel. Ichiruki


Disclaimer: No, no, no, Bleach is not mine. Geez.

A/N: I know in Japanese it's supposed to be last name followed by first name, but I don't want people to be confused so here, everything goes first name, then last name.

Summary: Life: Already complicated enough as it is. It definitely doesn't help to be sixteen years old, in high school, with your own personal guardian angel-at least, not when you realize that just maybe, you're starting to fall for said guardian angel. And to make things worse? Well, for another thing, demons and other sinister creatures of Hell are after your life. And they say life is hard. Ichiruki.

Prologue

"_I'm your guardian angel." She said it so matter-of-factly that all doubt left his mind. She was definitely insane._

_Brown eyes met violet ones and blinked uncertainly. _

"_W-what? G-Guardian angel?" _

"_That's right. Rukia Kuchiki, your new appointed guardian angel." _

"Ichigo. Get up!"

A series of sharp prods to his back, along with a _very_ familiar, and _extremely_ vexing voice drilling into his head, woke Ichigo Kurosaki from a deep, content slumber. _The hell…._ Groggily, the high schooler raised a hand to brush at his shock of bright orange hair, blinking sleepily to glance at the alarm clock sitting on the wooden table beside his bed.

6:30 AM. That she-devil had woken him up this early in the morning? He had to be dreaming…His warm bed beckoned, and Ichigo gladly welcomed the invitation.

"Come on, Ichigo. I said, get up!" The she-devil _again_.

Never mind that the sun was barely shining, a kick to his chin viciously jolted Ichigo to his full senses.

"Rukia! What the heck was that?"

The malevolent, black hearted perpetrator sat at the edge of the bed, an innocent smile gracing her lips as she daintily smoothed out the silky white wings sprouting from her back. Stray feathers floated their way up his nose, and Ichigo sneezed, violently.

"You were being a slowpoke. I had to poke you for nearly a _full ten minutes_ before you finally woke up. We need to go to a bookshop. Now. The new _Chappy the Bunny_ book just came out and it's a must-read."

_Ichigo "strawberry" Kurosaki:_

_Species: Human_

Age: 16 yrs Hair: Orange 

_Eyes: Brown_

_Status: High schooler_

_Special Abilities: None_

_Miscellaneous: Has a personal guardian angel _

_Rukia Kuchiki, aka Evil Tormentor of Ichigo's Life: _

_Species: Angel_

_Age: 3,400 yrs _

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Violet/ Purple-blue_

_Status: Guardian angel of one Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Special Abilities: Angelic powers, although only permitted to use in dangerous situations_

"What the hell? You woke me up at six in the morning just to pester me about buying some book about a stupid, made up rabbit?" Ichigo glowered, rubbing his wounded chin, eyebrows forming a perpetual V on his forehead.

Damn Rukia. He could definitely feel a bump rising.

The petite angel had always had a crazed obsession with rabbits, especially with the highly popular children's icon, Chappy. He always wondered if he should have introduced her to Chappy in the first place. It was a decision he often regretted.

"Well, stupid, only you can see me-or hear me-so it's not like I can go buy it myself. And don't call Chappy stupid!"

"We are NOT going to the bookstore at 6 in the morning just to buy a Chappy book! Are you crazy? If anyone finds out, they'll think I'm a lunatic-which, by the way, people already do, seeing as I'm always talking to 'thin air'." A scowl. "Besides, can't you use some 'magical spell' and just poof up a Chappy book?"

"Of course not," She looked scornfully at him. "I'm an angel, not a magician. You just don't comprehend the importance of getting the twelfth book in the Chappy series. Chappy books are true literature!"

"Well, screw literature because I'm going back to sleep." He turned his back to her, adding, as a side thought, "And that's a final decision."

There was a long pause, and for a second, Ichigo felt victory. Too good to be true, of course.

"Ichigo…." He could just about feel the intensity of her eyes drilling a hole into his back. "Please?"

She was doing that _disgusting_ "puppy eyes" tactic-he could tell. Damn it. She always used that tactic and-though he hated to admit it-it was an approach that always worked. Damn it. Well, all he had to do was close his eyes and he wouldn't have to look at her, right?

Wrong.

"Ichigo…."

He felt a stab at his shoulder. With grim resolution, he tried counting sheep. 1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep….

"I saw what you were looking at the other day." Her voice implied everything.

"What?" He spun back, only for his gaze to fall directly in line with immense, glistening amethyst eyes.

Damn it. He should have known it was a trap. He couldn't believe his own stupidity. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Please…?"

He glared viciously at her, and gave a grunt of defeat. "….Fine….You know, even though you, as a guardian angel, are supposed to help me, you only make my life harder. "

She shrugged nonchalantly. "No one said I couldn't make my own requests. Besides, it's a two-way thing. It can't just always be me helping you, you know."

Rukia: 1 point, Ichigo: 0

When playing mind games with an angel, especially this one, Ichigo always lost. With one last grimace, Ichigo heaved himself out of his very comfortable, very soft bed.

"Come on. Let's go."

The she-devil (ironic, really, to call an angel that) was smirking. Damn it. Why did he always agree to doing these bizarre tasks? It was idiotic. One would think that after co existing with the same bossy angel for so long, he would have learnt a few lessons. But…apparently not.

Although he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, Ichigo knew, deep down, that he really couldn't say no when Rukia really, _really _asked for something.

_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and at 15 years old, I attend high school here in Kurakura town. My dad is a professor at the local college, and I have two twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin .My mother is a housewife. I'm not exactly what you would call 'normal' though. How? For one thing, I have a guardian angel…_

They had met exactly one year ago-a fateful meeting, as some might call it….

o

o

o

o

"_Rukia Kuchiki, please report back to Ukitake Jyuushirou in the West Wing. You have an assignment."_

_The short, almost elfish-looking angel frowned slowly at the scrap of blue cloth. Garbed in the traditional angel wear of white kimono and dark red sash, Rukia ran a tongue over her parched lips as she reread the notice, for the seventh time. _

"_An assignment? Already?" She glanced at the speckled dove perched on her shoulder and stroked it thoughtfully with a finger, "Well, thank you for delivering the notice. I'll be there right away." _

_The bird crooned a reply and flew off with great urgency. An assignment? _

_She had barely finished training at the Academy, and already they were giving her an assignment? Most graduates were forced to take on small, petty tasks for at least fifty years before taking on official 'assignments'-something that applied for all three angel types, Guardian, Warrior and Celestial. In fact, she had just finished reporting the completion of a task to Headquarters. _

"_Oi. Rukia. Whatcha got there?" _

_Surprised, she turned to see a familiar face._

"_Renji." Renji Abarai. A childhood friend who had grown up with her and attended the same angel-training academy, a Warrior type. _

_The other angel scratched at his brazen red hair. "Hey, that's an assignment, isn't it? Whoa, I'm impressed. I'd never have guessed that a little, bratty Guardian like you would get one so soon." _

_She ignored his comment. "You just came back, right? What duty did the Elders make you do this time?"_

_He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing big. Just fighting off a Level 1 demon. It only took five minutes." _

_She smirked. "It only took me three minutes to defeat a Level 2 demon."_

"_Show-off. You're going to the West Wing to receive your assignment, right? I'm also on my way there to deliver a message to Ukitake. I'll go with you."_

"Elder_ Ukitake." _

"_Yeah, whatever." There was a pause, and the rustle of feathers as both took flight. _

"_Thanks, Renji." A fond smile. _

"_No problem."_

o

o

o

o

_Heaven, as called by humans, was organized into five sections-the North, South, East, and West wings, and the Central Citadel. The North wing was reserved for Celestial type angels-healers, chosen for their curing abilities. Then, the East Wing-reserved for Warrior types, a type trained to battle major demons, and other minions of Hell. Guardians, like Rukia, resided mainly in the West Wing, specializing in protecting humans that the Elders saw to be essential in the spiritual balance. Elders. Highly experienced angels coming from all three types, who had gained the privilege of looking over Heaven, while the mysterious, unseen main authority-God, as called by humans- looked over the entire universe's affairs. The Central Citadel was home for all twelve elders, as well as for all the souls that had passed 'judgment'. _

_In appearance, Heaven did not look extraordinarily different from Earth. Glass and crystal buildings were designed to resemble those of Earth, from Chinese temples to modern European houses. It was in front of a Greek styled temple that Rukia and Renji now stood in front of-the West Wing. _

_"Kuchiki. You're finally here. I was wondering when you'd get here. Ah, and Abarai is here too." 7th Ranked Elder of the Twelve, Guardian type,_ _Jyuushirou Ukitake smiled, rising to greet the two as they entered the West Wing._

_"Ah, Ukitake-I mean, Elder Ukitake-I have the…uh…the message for you." Renji-uncomfortable in the presence of authority-clumsily pulled a wrinkled fold of yellow parchment from his waistband. _

_"A little crumpled, but otherwise in perfect condition. Thank you." The tall, white-haired Elder examined the note before warily setting it aside on a table nearby. "I'll read it later."_

_"Uh…I'll be leaving now, Elder." Quickly, Renji made his escape, stammering a quick goodbye. _

_Ukitake gave a diminutive chuckle, before turning to Rukia. "So, Kuchiki. This will be your first assignment, no?" _

_"A-Ah…Yes." She awkwardly glanced down at her feet._

_"Your assignment: To be guardian angel to one Kurosaki Ichigo, currently age fifteen, located in Kurakura Town, Japan. That slip you received-look at it once you reach Earth, and his picture will be on it." _

_"Excuse me, Elder, but why was I…chosen for this assignment?"_

_"I honestly can't say, Kuchiki." He gave a sheepish smile. "You know how it is. 1st and 2nd ranked Elders are the ones that dole out assignments for Guardians. And only 1st and 2nd ranked Elders are allowed to know that sort of information. And as it is, I'm only 7th ranked." _

_"Then, surely you could tell me why this human was chosen? To have a guardian angel, I mean."_

_"Ah, I'm sorry again, Kuchiki. Again, that is information I do not know. However, he must be important for you to be given such an assignment, possibly with powers capable of changing the spiritual balance."_

_"Oh…I see." _

_"Well now, we ought to hurry this up, shouldn't we? We mustn't waste too much time. Your instructions: To guard this human boy from any spiritual dangers-demons and the likes-and to make sure he doesn't die. I know humans cannot see demons, and that demons rarely appear on Earth, but that is why we need a guardian angel in the first place. Also, you will only exist to this human boy, meaning only he can see, touch, and hear you. This assignment will be a long one, so be prepared, Kuchiki. You may need to stay with this boy until we Elders deem it safe and you receive the notice to return. Seeing as you have been properly trained in the Academy, I trust you will be able to use your abilities to your advantage. Understood?"_

_"Yes, Elder." _

"_That is all. You may leave. Try to be safe, Kuchiki."_

o

o

o

o

_The town of Kurakura was, in reality, more of a city, Rukia decided as she alighted on the tip of a telephone pole. She could see skyscrapers in the distance, for goodness sake. _

_She reached into her waistband and unfolded the blue slip. On it was the image of a scowling, carrot-haired boy-every detail drawn to exactness. _

_She read the address-printed in minute letters beside the picture. 1515 Kurakura Street. Not too original, was it? She was willing to bet that whoever had named the street had been also been the person to name the place Kurakura Town, when the second word should be exchanged for City. _

_A flash of orange hair, belonging to someone walking right below her very toes caught her eye. Peering closer, Rukia was positive that this boy was the right one. Same scowl, same everything. She was fortunate that the boy had such clashing hair._

_Now came the hard part. What was she supposed to do? Fly up to him and introduce herself, just like that? "Hello, I'm your guardian angel? She was definitely lost on how to make introductions. But, seeing as she had no other choice, 'I'm your guardian angel' would have to do…._

o

o

o

o

_"I'm your guardian angel." Crouching on the wall next to where he stood, she scrutinized him slowly._

_Tall, brown eyes, orange hair, eyebrows locked in a permanent crease. No, this time, his eyebrows were more arched that creased. He was unquestionably flabbergasted. _

_"W-what? Guardian angel?" He stammered._

_"That's right. Rukia Kuchiki, your new appointed guardian angel." _

_"What the hell? This can NOT be real." He shook his head slowly in disbelief, frowning as he did. _

_She poked him. "A dream can't do that, now can it?" _

_He let out a yelp-a squawk, really. Rukia sighed. _

"_Look. I was assigned to be your guardian angel. You might not believe that angels exist, but here I am, twerp." Her eyebrow twitched._

"_Hey, watch who you call twerp, shortie." He eyed her in irritation. "You can't blame me for being surprised with you just TURNING up like that. I'm only human."_

_She shrugged. "Well, that's true-and a pitiable fact too."_

"_So enlighten me. Who are you again, _shortie?_" He emphasized the last word carefully._

"_Rukia Kuchiki, _twerp_." She did the same. After the initial shock, he seemed to be taking the whole scenario rather well._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Their first encounter. She would never forget it, and he would always remember it with a wry grin.

Of course, things had changed since then, though not by much. Now, Rukia resided in Ichigo's house, sleeping in Ichigo's unused bathtub with an old Chappy quilt, making snide comments throughout the day that no one but Ichigo could hear. And naturally, making sure Ichigo was completely safe from the harm that rarely-_never_- came.

But of course, change-major change-was inevitable. You just couldn't have an angel and a teenage boy-possibly with powers that could alter the entire spiritual balance- living in the same house without _some_ changes.

All you had to do was wait.

o

o

o

o

A/N: Short? Well, that's why it's called a prologue, right? And yep. ANOTHER new fic. Although I was pleased that my last fic got any feedback at all, I was a bit disappointed too, since it got a lot less feedback than some of my previous stuff. Yeah, I've gotten spoiled. I know this one's not that great. But come on, it's my first Bleach fic, so I'll try to improve. Btw, I AM taking a break from Sasusaku because there has been SO little of it in the Naruto manga lately that I just haven't been able to get myself to write more of it. Reviews are not mandatory (it's not like I COULD make them mandatory) but they would be very, very encouraging for me. XD. Ichiruki pwns.


End file.
